kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Magnetic Wanda!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Magnetic Wanda! |Japanese (Katakana) = マグネロボ・ワンダ! |Japanese (Romanized) = Magunerobo wanda! |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 017 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 017 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 017 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = August 20, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Marathon Bounce |Next = Promin Knocking Out-Ken }} is the seventeenth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on August 20, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Yuto and his 4 friends Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole are on a school summer field-trip to the Tokyo Science Museum. Wanda is coming with them too. Suddenly, several objects at the science museum start to move as if they're controlled by some magnetic powers... Plot It was a hot summer's day. As a seagull flew across the bright blue sky, Wanda narrates the day his Kamiwaza Power-Shooter teammate Yuto and his 4 friends Mirai, Shuu, Nicole and Souma went on a school summer field-trip to the Tokyo Science Museum as arranged by Mrs. Hina. Yuto was excited to see the fun things in the Tokyo Science Museum, including a display of an old aeroplane, when Mrs. Hina calls for him and the rest of her class. Whilst Yuto and Wanda weren't looking, Terara, Megaga and Gigaga came into the Tokyo Science Museum and Terara was feeling hot and bothered. The Bug Bites then quickly sneaked behind one of the science museum pillars where they spy on Yuto and Wanda as Mrs. Hina tells her students to enjoy their time in here. Outside on a beach near the Tokyo Science Museum as the sun shines, Kagimin and Zuzumin were looking at the tides coming in and out and they danced by them. Back inside the science museum, Yuto, his 4 friends and Wanda were enjoying their time there. Mirai puts her friend Nicole in a large bubble, Yuto and Wanda place their fingers on an electro-ball, Yuto, Wanda and Mirai look at a sculpture which is made from some blue, sandy stuff, Souma and Yuto think that Wanda should take off on an air rocket, with Wanda disagreeing, and Yuto and Wanda look at some electrical appliances. Later, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and Wanda were amazed, looking at a model bullet-train which is moving along its tracks, when the Bug Bites spy on them. Terara casts out a handful of her Wazawai Program which landed on the model bullet-train when Yuto (with Wanda in his hood), Mirai and Shuu walked away from it. Wanda came across an omurice dish with salad and 2 chicken karage bites, thinking that they're real, but Yuto knows that the omurice meal dish is fake. That disappoints Wanda when he didn't notice the spoon moving. After the spoon has landed back where it was floated from, Wanda turns around to see that nothing has moved. Just then, a robot appeared and greets Wanda. Yuto and Wanda were amazed to see a robot. Wanda and the robot began dancing to the tune of 'Samba de Wanda' until some magnetic powers made the robot do the moonwalk, causing Wanda to tell the robot to come back. Meanwhile outside on the beach, Liftmin was getting some beach-sand prepared for his girlfriend Hasamin, as well as Zuzumin and Kagimin, to build a sandcastle with. Back inside, Yuto and Wanda were enjoying their cola drinks. After he and Yuto put their cans in the recycyling bin, Wanda did not notice that his can has jumped out of it. Wanda goes back to pick it up but the can began to move. Then, another can jumped out of the recycling bin and hit Wanda on the head. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and points it at the top of the recycling bin. Bug-Magnemin was revealed. Wanda was calling for Yuto to come and deal with Bug-Magnemin when Yuto wasn't here. Bug-Magnemin used his Bugwaza ability to make Wanda magnetic. When Wanda tried to go after him on his own, Bug-Magnemin made one of the locker-doors open and become attached to Wanda. Wanda was about to get the locker-door off him but he was stuck to it like glue. Bug-Magnemin then got the locker-door to let go of Wanda. Meanwhile, Yuto was looking at the satelites in the display gallery when Mirai and Mrs. Hina came to see him. Suddenly, Yuto saw Wanda flying past Mirai and Mrs. Hina. Mirai didn't see that happening until she saw Wanda flying past only Mrs. Hina. Without her saying that something's wrong with Wanda, Yuto covers Mirai's mouth and says Wanda's trademark catchphrase. After Mirai thanks her, Mrs. Hina noticed a clanging noise in which that Wanda has crashed into something. Yuto and Mirai went off to search for Wanda. Yuto and Mirai found Wanda at an indoor play-area where Wanda, who got 2 can attached to him, was found in a tube-slide. Then, the magnetic powers caused Wanda to go up the slide but holding onto a rail after being detached from the, Wanda lands on his left hand. Yuto and Mirai were amazed at Wanda when someone forced them to each give Wanda 10 points like contest judges. Yuto and Mirai then notice that who forced them to be judges for Wanda was Bug-Magnemin who also gave Wanda 10 points like a contest judge too. Wanda tells Yuto and Mirai that Bug-Magnemin is playing tricks on him. Yuto, Wanda and Mirai were going after Bug-Magnemin when more cans appeared and attached them to Wanda. Wanda tried to get the can off him but the can was stuck on him. Yuto and Mirai separated Wanda from the can and notice that Wanda was sending off flying. Meanwhile, an educational presenter was demonstrating about what happens when strong heat comes into contact with a magnet. She uses a hairdryer to make the magnet move, entertainig Shuu and several science museum visitors. That was until Wanda appears and crashes onto the magnetic board. The Bug Bites were pleased that Bug-Magnemin's doing his best at wrecking havoc at the science museum. Back outside, Hasamin came across a crab and she finds herself curious about it. Back inside, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu put Wanda inside a locker where he is safe there until Bug-Magnemin is captured and debugged. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hina, Souma and Nicole were waiting for Yuto, Mirai and Shuu to come back. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu came to see them and Yuto asks Souma where Bug-Magnemin is gone to. Mirai finds Bug-Magnemin on the wing of an old aeroplane. Bug-Magnemin then made Souma's wristwatch magnetic, causing Souma to get his hand stuck onto a wall. Souma unfastened his wristwatch. After Bug-Magnemin runs off, Yuto summons Turbomin who was watching another episode of 'Natedecoco Panic'. Turbomin dashes past Bug-Magnemin, who was getting away, in order to help Yuto, Mirai and Shuu surround Bug-Magemin. That was until Bug-Magnemin finds a tray of magnetic sand and jumps into it. Yuto was about to capture and debug Bug-Magnemin when Shuu warns him that Bug-Magnemin is merging with the magnetic sand and turning into a giant version of himself. Turbomin, who couldn't take on a giant Bug-Magnemin, dashes away from him. Bug-Magnemin draws out his giant hand and unleahes his magnetic powers at Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot as he was going after it. Struggling and not letting go of it, Yuto holds onto his Kamiwaza Power-Shot with help from Mirai and Shuu. Just then, someone appeared and tackled Bug-Magnemin. It was Wanda in his super-robot armor. Wanda told Yuto that he got his super-robot armor by merging with the objects that a magnet can attach to. Wanda continues to fight Bug-Magnemin. Outside, Hasamin was pleased that she, Zuzumin, Kagimin and Liftmin were doing their sandcastle very well when Hasamin heard a crashing noise. Wanda finally confronts Bug-Magnemin with a 'Wanda-Punch' attacked. The giant Bug-Magnemin was knocked out. Yuto and 2 friends Mirai and Shuu came to see that Wanda's doing great. Suddenly, Yuto, his 2 friends Mirai and Shuu and Wanda encounter the Bug Bite who did their motto. Terara got Bug-Magnemin to get up again. Wanda was about to attack Bug-Magnemin again when Bug-Magnemin transforms himself into a giant ball, taking Wanda and the Bug Bites with him. Bug-Magnemin began chasing Yuto, Mirai and Shuu. Inside him, Wanda and the Bug Bites were getting dizzy. Outside Bug-Magnemin, Shuu remembers something. He recommends Yuto that Chakkamin can stop Bug-Magnemin with his Kamiwaza ability. Yuto agrees and summons Chakkamin. Ordered by Yuto, Chakkamin casts out his firey powers at Bug-Magnemin. Inside Bug-Magnemin, Wanda and the Bug Bites all could not handle the strong heat. At last, Bug-Magnemin has stopped rolling and has collasped. Shuu told Yuto that the reason why he recommended him Chakkamin that it's because of the demonstration about the strong heat contacting with the magnet. Wanda and the Bug Bites were free from Bug-Magnemin and were given an afro hairdo each. Bug-Magnemin has lost his magnetic powers. Then, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Magnemin. That pleases Wanda as the Bug Bites fled. As the tides come in and out on the beach, Yuto looks at Magnemin's Kamiwaza Pro-card while Mirai and Nicole were playing by the sea with Turbomin, Liftmin, Zuzumin, Kagimin and Hasamin. Finally, Mrs. Hina calls for her students that it was time to go home. Trivia In the episode * Mrs. Hina and her students go on a school summer field-trip to the Tokyo Science Museum. * Wanda becomes magnetic thanks to Bug-Magnemin. * Bug-Magnemin transforms into his giant self and attacks Yuto, Mirai and Shuu until Wanda fights back. * Chakkamin defeats Bug-Magnemin who was then captured and debugged by Yuto. * Mrs. Hina tells her students that it's home time. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Stamps". * This is the second episode when Turbomin was watching an episode of the 'Natedecoco Panic' cartoon when he was summoned. The first being episode 11. * This episode takes place at the Tokyo Science Museum. * The model bullet-train, which Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda were looking at, makes a reference to 'Plarail' which is another one of the Takara Tomy franchises. * The scene when Wanda gets his robot-armor by merging with some objects makes a referance to the 'Super Sentai' franchise. * When it was first broadcasted in South Korea, this and the following episode have their 2nd parts mixed up. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Shuu * Mirai * Nicole * Souma * Mrs. Hina * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga Promins * Kagimin * Zuzumin * Liftmin * Hasamin * Magnemin (Bug-Magnemin, debugged) * Turbomin * Chakkamin Bugmins debugged * Magnemin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Chakkamin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 18: Promin Knocking Out-Ken 『カミワザ・ワンダ』827土 第18話「プロミン殺ミン事ケン」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes